


Dismantling Summer

by GhostOfNoah



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfNoah/pseuds/GhostOfNoah
Summary: Andrew didn’t miss how Aaron said nothing and how Neil’s shirt was now damp.





	Dismantling Summer

It wasn’t that the music was louder than usual, or the lights any brighter but something was off. Andrew scanned the dark crowd for anything that might stand out, but damn it all he couldn’t see a thing.

Their game that night hadn’t gone without a few hitches, regardless of their win. The Florida Manatee’s proved to be a violent team and though they’d been handed their fair share of red cards they hadn’t seemed to back off Neil, throwing in a slew of colorful slurs enough that he’d warned Andrew he was getting drunk tonight.

  
At first, it hadn’t seemed like a problem and the sudden grasp of his own control intrigued the goalie. He was beginning to regret that.

  
Kevin sat at his side waiting impatiently for Neil to return from the bar. Nicky and Aaron were a blurred mess on the dance floor and Andrew was thirty seconds away from fetching Neil himself.

  
It didn’t take him long to spot what had set him off in the first place; caused the uneasiness that had him kicking himself for taking the cracker dust at all. Across the floor and approaching the bar at a grotesque six foot six, Jason McCartney stalked over to the bar and it didn’t take him long to find Neil chatting with Roland. An ugly grin spread across his uneven jaw and he greeted Neil with a hard shove.

  
Andrew got up immediately only turning on Kevin long enough to give him a harsh “Stay here. Don’t fucking move.”

  
He’d already waited too long, his eyes frantic as they scanned through the swarm of people for the quickest way to Neil. A cluster of dancers moved into his way and seemed to find it funny that he couldn’t get through. He was all but ready to pull one of his blades when a shout rippled through the club.

  
“I’m not done talking to you fairy boy!”

  
Neil murmured something to the giant before turning his back on him, hands full with a tray of drinks. That appeared to be the wrong move. Jason reached across the bar for a bottle before winding back and smashing it hard across Neil’s shoulders. His legs gave out and he collapsed ontop of the tray with a yelp.

  
Andrew ripped a knife from his arm bands, the crowd scattering with panicked cries. To his absolute surprise he wasn’t the first one to make it to Jason. He watched with grim amusement and curiosity as Aaron jumped up onto the bar before lunging at Jason, taking him down to the hard floor. Nicky rushed over to Neil who was slurring something in French.

  
“Get Kevin, let’s go!” Nicky shouted. attempting poorly to pick up a slumping Neil.

  
Andrew spared a glance at his twin who against all odds was holding his own against the monster.

  
“If you EVER come near him again I will actually fucking kill you do you hear me??” He demanded with a punch, his hands bloodied, from who exactly Andrew couldn’t tell.

  
“Aaron,” he called for his brother.

  
Like a trigger Aaron neatly stopped mid punch and neatly dismounted from on top of Jason before he took up Neil’s other side to help Nicky. He didn’t have to go back for Kevin, the striker hovered behind Andrew in clear disregard for the previous warning.

  
“We’re leaving.” Andrew slipped his knife away quickly and turned to allow Aaron and Nicky to pass but not before watching with satisfaction as security peeled Jason off the club floor.

  
It took a few tries to get Neil into the backseat of the car, both Nicky and Aaron’s hands slick with blood. Andrew frowned but didn’t say anything on the drive back. Nicky prattled on, trying his hardest to keep Neil awake. Andrew didn’t miss how Aaron said nothing and how Neil’s shirt was now damp.

  
The drive to Abby’s was quick and he pulled into the driveway with such urgency he was surprised he didn’t bull down the mailbox. He pulled out his phone, flipped it open and dialed a single number before placing it to his ear.

  
“Come outside.” was all he said before snapping the phone closed.

  
That was apparently everyone else’s que to get out of the car. Kevin got out and waited uselessly on the side while Aaron and Nicky maneuvered awkwardly to get Neil out of the car. Andrew didn’t wait and marched up to the front door, expertly lighting a cigarette on his way. He wasn’t entirely surprised to find Wymack waiting at the door, Abby waiting tentatively behind him.

  
“Give me one good reason in five words or less not to send you ass–”

  
He couldn’t tell if it was the look on Andrew’s face that forced him to back down or Neil drooling behind him.

  
“He fell.” Andrew drawled, pushing past the gaping coach.

  
It took them longer than he would have liked to get Neil down on the couch and he shot both Aaron and Nicky warning glares when he yelped in pain.

  
“Get out.” he turned on the rest of his group.

  
“But–” Nicky started, but Aaron just pulled him away through the kitchen and Abby got to work ripping open Neil’s shirt to expose his chest. He took a long haul from his cigarette, clenching his fist. Abby sighed but didn’t stop working on picking the bits of glass across his chest.

  
“David, I need you to get me a damp face cloth so I can clean up some of this blood.”

  
“There’s probably more in his back.” Andrew pointed out, keeping his voice level and bored.

  
“Andrew, I know you went to Columbia tonight. What happened?” Wymack asked carefully, handing the wet cloth to Abby who began patting at Neil’s chest carefully.

  
“McCartney followed us,” he started, his eyes on Neil the whole time he spoke, “Called him some…unfavorable words. Neil walked away and McCartney hit him with a bottle.” he took another haul from his cigarette before dropping it in the small bowl of glass shards Abby placed on the table.

  
Wymack ran his hands through his thick hair with a heavy sigh, “I’ll go call his coach.”

  
Andrew didn’t stop him, and allowed himself another long stare at Neil. His breathing was ragged, his teeth red with blood. His chest was a mess, but Andrew had a sinking feeling this was far from the worst thing he’d been through. He didn’t say anything before turning away from him and made his way through the kitchen where Aaron, Nicky and Kevin sat around the kitchen table.

  
“Why did you do it?” Andrew asked bluntly, his focus entirely on Aaron.   
If it were possible for the room to get even quieter it would have then.

All Aaron did was stiffen and avert his gaze “What are you talking about?”

  
Andrew noticed an empty coffee mug on the counter beside him and knocked it over wordlessly. The ceramic mug hit the tile floor and both Kevin and Nicky jumped out of their seats dramatically to avoid injury.

  
“If someone had actually beat him to death right then and there it would have put the season at risk,” Aaron said unconvincingly, “Besides. He’s your family right? I’m not putting up with your bitching if he gets himself killed.” he finished in German.

  
Kevin’s eyes narrowed at the sudden language change and Nicky just gaped at the twins. Andrew nodded and walked back to the living room.

  
“I’m dreaming right?” he could hear Nicky babbling, “I’m just too drunk, yeah, that’s what it is.”

  
He threw himself onto the last cushion on the couch, and lifted Neil’s feet onto his lap.

  
“He’s going to be fine.” Abby assured him, sparing a second to look at the boy.

  
“I didn’t ask.”

  
But he didn’t have to ask. He knew he was going to be fine. He wouldn’t allow for anything else, and much to his discreet pleasure, neither would Aaron.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AFTG fic and I’m pretty excited about it, any and all feedback is welcome. 
> 
> Of course, all credit is due to Tumblr user cigarettesmokeandexyracquets who allowed me to write this based on a list of head canons she made. So thank you <3


End file.
